Emerald Eyes
by jaded-Airi
Summary: Tsuzuki has lost his memory. he meets a girl with pretty green eyes... Meanwhile Hisoka is busy looking for Tsuzuki who seems to have disappeared. what will happen in the end?
1. one

**Emerald eyes**

**AN:** Hey, this is my absolute first Yami no Matsuei fic so please don't be too harsh. I've only seen four anime episodes (the Kyoto chapter) so my knowledge on YnM may not be that great. However, I did LOADS of research so I could write accurate fics (yeah rite~ actually, I was busy swooning over delicious pics of Tsuzuki-sama!!! WAAAI!)   
When I saw the extremely BEAUTIFUL Tsuzuki-sama, I was urging with the need to write a fanfic with him in it. _ I like Hisoka too!!! But Tsuzuki-sama is the BEST!!!! Uh... sorry, I'm just raving on and on aren't I? Gomenasai!!! Well then on with the fic!! R&R!!! I WUV reviews!!!

Oh, before we go on I have something else to say (I know I like to talk!!). Pairings... Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against the "traditional" pairings; it's just that I am not very fond of Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Not because I find gays uncomfortable (I have friends who are gays – and for your info, I am a girl, in case you were wondering). My reason for not being fond of Yaoi is very selfish. Yaoi limits my possibilities. If Tsuzuki, Hisoka and all the other drool-some bishonen in YnM are gay, where are the possibilities for ME!!!!! (Yeah, like I'd have a chance with Tsuzuki even if he was straight. Number one, he wouldn't be bothered with someone like me; number two, he doesn't EXIST!!! He's ink!!!) ---- Sorry, me in my weird fan-girl mode. Please don't take any notice. Anyway, this fic may end up being TsuzukixHisoka, maybe not. I guess it depends on what I feel like writing... Ah the joys of being a writer~! ^^ But I like TsuzukixHisoka! Really! If Tsuzuki has to be gay, I rather him be gay with Hisoka than anyone else... ^^ Anyway, here goes, and please REVIEW!!!!

**Disclaimers:** I was going through my closet one day... and I realized something that shocked me like HELL. Tsuzuki wasn't there!!! Thus, I was finally able to see that I DON'T own Yami no Matsurei or any of it's characters. ;_;

**Warnings:** OOCness (I have ONLY seen four episodes from the anime – I'll try my best to be accurate. For one thing, I don't like it myself when my fav characters are horribly OOC, ne?)

* * *

one

* * *

"Tsuzuki!"

'Damn, where did he go now?' Hisoka thought in annoyance, as he searched everywhere for his amethyst-eyed partner. He was about to leave the room when something caught his sharp eyes. Hisoka leaned over and picked it up, frowning slightly. A candy wrapper. It was lying in front of a closed door. That could only mean one thing. "TSUZUKI!!!!!" Hisoka barged the door open yelling.

"Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki replied with a weak smile, his eyes opening wide with shock/fear/surprise. His mouth was stuffed with a huge lollipop, and numerous sweet wrappers lay everywhere in mountains.

Hisoka grimaced. "Don't call me Soka-chan, you idiot. We have to go on a mission. I've been looking for you for ages, baka."

Tsuzuki's huge amethyst orbs filled with tears. "Soka-chan~! Are you mad at me?" Hisoka sighed, his nerve twitching slightly. Sometime, in fact a lot of times, Tsuzuki tended to get on his nerves with his carefree and utterly irresponsible ways. Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki, his eyes full of warning.

"What's going on here? I thought I asked you two to come and see me immediately," cut in a cool, all-to-familiar voice.

"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki muttered with a smile, "so what did you want to tell me?"

"Konoe-san wants you and Kurosaki-san to go inspect a series of chain murders. Go to Tokyo immediately. Watari will be joining you on this one. He'll give you the sufficient information you may need."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Okay, as soon as I finish this... never mind." He muttered with a sigh shoving as much apple pie in his mouth as he could, when he saw Tatsumi's disapproving look and Hisoka's glare.

* * *

Muraki smiled coldly. He held a small phial in his hand that was filled with a bright blue substance. "Exactly what I need to get Tsuzuki... finally." He gave a short, satisfactory laugh and carefully placed the phial into his pocket. Tsuzuki... you won't know what just hit you.

* * *

"So, who do you think is behind all this?" Tsuzuki asked Watari. They were sitting in a café. Tsuzuki happily helped himself to a huge slab of apple pie with a swirl of fresh whipped cream on top. Hisoka gave an exasperated sigh as he took a sip from his orange juice. Honestly, did food really make him that happy? Could food make Tsuzuki happier and more contented than he, Kurosaki Hisoka, could? Hisoka gasped softly in surprise. What the hell was he thinking about? He shook his head slightly and tried to concentrate on what Watari was saying.

"Anyway, there is a clue to who the murderer might be," Watari said. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. Watari pushed his glasses more firmly onto his nose. "One of the victims were found alive, although barely. She wasn't in a position to say anything, but she did whisper one word before she died. Silver. Doesn't this ring a bell?"

Tsuzuki's expression changed. His eyes were screwed up full of hatred and anger. He murmured in a low voice, "Muraki." 

"Bingo!" Watari said. Hisoka sweat-dropped. Watari seemed to regain himself and his expression turned serious. "I have no idea what he is after yet, but I suspect he's trying to lure you to him. Like what happened last time in Kyoto." Hisoka flinched slightly and Tsuzuki grew tense. 

Tsuzuki frowned. What was Muraki up to now? He felt a deep pang in his heart. Why did so many innocent had to suffer and die because of him? Hisoka watched the older shinigami full of guilt, with a worried expression.

* * *

Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked slowly down the lane. Tsuzuki had had a sudden craving for something sweet. Hisoka had accompanied him, unwillingly, just to shut him up and get him out of his hopeless inu-mode. Also, Hisoka couldn't help feeling slightly worried. After what happened last time in Kyoto, he didn't want to risk losing Tsuzuki again. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. The pale moonlight shone, lighting up his handsome features. His deep chocolate brown hair fall elegantly to his eyes. His amethyst eyes shone brightly and Hisoka could feel himself slowly getting lost within the swirling orbs. 

Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka when he felt himself being stared at. What had he done wrong this time? Was Hisoka mad at him again? He gasped under his breath. His eyes met Hisoka's emerald ones. Tsuzuki tried to break off his gaze on him, but he felt himself staring deeper and deeper into those emerald green jewels. 

Hisoka was dying to turn away. He felt a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Damn! Why couldn't he look away! Suddenly Tsuzuki's face broke out into a grin. "Are you okay, Hisoka?" Hisoka turned into a tomato and turned his head away, shooting Tsuzuki a glare. 

Tsuzuki chuckled. He was so kawaii~! Suddenly he jerked up in surprise. His muscles tensed. The air was filled with a familiar metallic scent. Blood. He looked around feeling much more alert. Next to him, Hisoka gave a little gasp of surprise. Tsuzuki was about to ask why when he saw the reason for himself. 

The moon had turned bloody red, and beneath it stood a beautiful man with stunning silver eyes and hair. His long coat bristled slightly in the breeze. His face was curved into his usual psychotic smile. At his feet lay a woman, dripping with blood. Tsuzuki's eyes were filled with overwhelming hatred. "Muraki," he muttered, his voice dripping with loath and hatred. Hisoka too had a similar expression on his face. 

Muraki smiled. "Tsuzuki-san, it's good to see you again."

Tsuzuki growled, "What are you planning now?"

Muraki chuckled. "I thought you would have known better than anyone." Tsuzuki scowled harder and glared daggers into the man. Muraki put his hands up in mock defense. "I just wanted to talk to you. What about going somewhere for some sake?"

"Why would he do that?" Hisoka shot out in anger.

Musaki's lips curved into a thin, frosty smile. "Because..." he began with a penetrating stare, "if not, you may just happen to find a couple more dead bodies in the streets. Why, just now I bumped into a nice lady and her 5-year-old daughter. I'm sure you don't want any harm to come to innocent people, ne, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Fine. I'll come with you," Tsuzuki growled under his breadth. He turned to Hisoka. "Hisoka, go back to Watari."

"But..."

"Do as I say." Tsuzuki grinned. "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back." Hisoka hesitated for a moment, and then nodded when he caught a very determined glint in Tsuzuki's eye.

"I'll be waiting... until you come back." Hisoka muttered as he jogged off towards their lodging.

Tsuzuki turned to Muraki, "where do you want to go?"

Muraki smiled in satisfaction. Everything was going exactly the way he had planned.

* * *

Muraki sipped some of his sake. He looked up at Tsuzuki in surprise when he realized that Tsuzuki hadn't touched anything. "Ara? I thought you liked sake, Tsuzuki-san. Maybe I was wrong?"

Tsuzuki scowled. He was dying to gulp down the sake and stuff his face with all the delicacies on the table, but somehow it didn't seem very appropriate. Besides, he probably wouldn't enjoy anything he ate with a man he loathed so much. Muraki seemed to read his mind. "Tsuzuki-san. The sake is very good. Even under such circumstances I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much." 

Tsuzuki glared at Muraki but picked up his cup _(sorry, I know it's not drunk in cups but I cant think of a right work at the moment~! Gomen!!)_ of sake and brought it close to his lips. Muraki smiled, an evil glint in his eye. He watched with pure satisfaction as Tsuzuki drained the cup down his throat. 

Tsuzuki placed the cup on the table. He didn't know why but suddenly he was feeling very drowsy. What was happening? He could hardly keep his eyes open. Then he realized. "Muraki... damn... sake..." And he collapsed.

Muraki bowed slightly with a smirk. He pulled out a small phial from his pocket and placed it next to the empty cup. It too was empty.

* * *

Yuuki Shiori sighed as she hurried her steps towards home. It was late. The sky was dark and full of stars, the moon hung high above her head. She checked her watch. _Half-past ten._ Her mother was going to scold her again. Shiori was a seventeen-year-old girl. She had been studying at the public library. She hadn't realized that it had gotten so late. She shoved her hands deep into her pockets and quickened her pace. It was late and god knows what might happen to her at this time of the night. 

She turned around the corner and stopped in surprise. It was a tall man. He was carrying another man on his shoulder. What really surprised her was the tall man's stunning eyes and hair. Silver... it was the most unusual. 

Muraki gave an impatient sigh. Who was this girl and what was she doing here at this time? He stared coldly at the girl hoping that it would be enough to scare her off. He was in no mood to kill anyone, especially with an unconscious Tsuzuki on his shoulder. However, much to his surprise and annoyance the girl didn't seem to take the hint.

"Ano, is there anything wrong?" Shiori asked carefully. She had a very kind and caring personality and it was her nature to ask and offer help to anyone that looked like they needed it. At the moment, the tall man carrying the other tall man looked sickly pale, and he looked like he was having trouble with the other man's weight. Also, the man that hung from his shoulder didn't look too good either. "Can I help you?"

Muraki muttered, "no. I've got it under control."

Shiori nodded meekly and was about to go when the man with chocolate brown hair murmured softly. "Wait... help..." Shiori turned in surprise. The man's eyes met hers for a second before he fall unconscious again. Even though their eyes had only met for a split second, Shiori couldn't help noticing the desperate cry for help in the man's captivating eyes. It had been purple. Just like the jewel on the necklace that oka-san had. Amethyst eyes. Shiori turned to face the silver-haired man with a determined look. She couldn't just leave that other man behind after what he had said. 

Muraki felt like kicking someone. Why hadn't Tsuzuki been fully unconscious? Now he'd have to deal with this stupid girl. Muraki gently placed Tsuzuki on the ground. He stepped closer to the girl, his eyes cold as ice. 

Shiori shook slightly. This man frightened her. He didn't seem... human in some aspects. He was cold and emotionless – like an ice sculpture. "Leave that man alone," she said loudly, sounding a lot braver than she felt. 

Muraki felt himself losing his patience. He glared at the girl. He was about to slash her when he stopped in surprise. The girl's eyes stared back at him, fearless and bold. Her eyes were what that had surprised him. _Green eyes? _He scowled. It annoyingly reminded him of Tsuzuki's green-eyed partner. He reached out to hold her. Surprisingly, his hand flew backwards. Why was he unable to touch her? It felt as if there was some sort of barrier between him and the girl. _Damn Tsuzuki..._ Muraki cursed silently. This was probably his doing. But why? He was supposed to be totally unconscious. Muraki debated what he should do now. He had to get rid of this girl but how the hell was he going to do that if he couldn't even place a finger on her?

Shiori shivered slightly. Why wasn't the man doing anything? She silently prayed in her mind. _God, please help me! _Suddenly, she and Muraki heard a huge crowd of people coming towards them. They looked like a group of collage students that had had a party. 

Muraki groaned inside. He had to get out of here. He wasn't in a mood to stay and kill twenty people. Besides, he had to get Tsuzuki to a safe place before he regained consciousness. Judging by what had just happened, he knew that would be pretty soon. He turned towards the spot where he had put Tsuzuki down. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that the girl was kneeling beside him, her arms around him protectively. 

"I won't let you take him with you," Shiori said firmly, her eyes flashing. 

Muraki heard the crowd getting closer and closer. He sighed. He'd have to try out this again some other time. Tonight was not his night. "Tsuzuki Asato. I'll be back for you," he muttered softly under his breadth. With a cold stare at the girl, he vanished with a flash. 

Shiori looked down at the man's handsome yet feminine features. He groaned slightly. Shiori called out to the crowd of people that were approaching them. "Ano. Can you please help?"

* * *

"Watari, he's late," Hisoka muttered, feeling very worried. Watari nodded. He looked worried too. "We should go out and look for him or something."

Watari nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll get my coat. Let's go."

Hisoka frowned. Why had he let him go off by himself? If something had happened to Tsuzuki, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Shiori gently wiped the man's face with a damp towel. The bunch of students they had bumped into had been kind enough to help her bring the man to her house. Surprisingly her mother wasn't home. She was supposed to come back from her grandmother's house today but judging by the looks, it looked like she wasn't back yet. She probably was late as usual. Shiori didn't mind too much. It would be easier to explain things later. For now, she was glad that she didn't have to answer any inquiring questions from her mother.

The man groaned deeply. Shiori looked at him in surprise. His deep purple eyes fluttered open and stared up at Shiori. "Where am I?" he asked in a weak voice.

Shiori smiled, "I'm so glad you're awake. Don't worry. You're at my house. That man won't be able to get you anymore."

The man sat up on the bed with a groan. Suddenly his eyes filled with utmost panic. "Is there anything wrong?" Shiori asked, feeling rather alarmed.

The man clutched his chocolate brown hair in angst. "I... I... can't remember who I am!"

Shiori's huge green eyes widened in surprise. "EH??!!"

* * *

"Tsuzuki! Where are you?" Hisoka muttered under his breath. He felt like kicking himself, slapping himself, ANYTHING. He should have NEVER let him go off with Muraki by himself. "TSUZUKI!!!!"

* * *

**AN:** Heh! Tsuzuki, without his memory, alone with a pretty green-eyed girl... hmmm... I wonder what will happen, ne??? ^^ Poor Hisoka... I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. You won't believe this. My whole family is asleep while I've been typing away like mad for the last half hour. I'm so sleepy now... There may be typos and grammar errors. Sorry but this hasn't gone through beta-reading. I'm just too tired. But I really liked typing stuff about Tsuzuki~! WAI~! I WUV TSUZUKI!!!! Uh... gomenasai (fangirl mode on again). Please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews make me happy! 

**Inu-Shiori mode:** *wide innocent eyes* **Review onnegaishimasu~! **(how can you resist the absolutely kawaii inu-mode?? So heartless if you don't review ;_; )

**p.s.** the name Shiori

I know. It's my pen-name and the name of the golden-eyed character in this fic. Shiori is a girl from one of my fav Rurouni Kenshin fics **Heart of the Wolf** by Ro-chan. It's such a pretty name, and I loved the character, so I try to add her name in all of my fics if I can. Don't worry, the only thing my Shiori and Ro-chan's Shiori has in common are their first names. Heh~! ^^

Shiroi-chan *^^* (wai, wai~!)


	2. two

**Emerald eyes**

**AN:** Thank you to those who read and reviewed!! You made me so happy~! I'm still not sure about what pairings to use!! I'm leaning heavily towards Tsuzuki/Hisoka, that being my fav pairing... I guess I'll have to let the story develop by itself. And since this is a Drama/Romance fic you can look out for some waff and stuff.

**Disclaimers:** I sat down and thought deeply about it. Why don't I just own Yami no Matsuei if I like it so much?? Answer: obsessive fan girls barging into my house demanding for more Tsuzuki/Hisoka/Watari/Tatsumi/Muraki. That's why I DO NOT own Yami no Matsuei and any of its characters.

**Warnings:** there may be loads of OOCness... let me remind you once again that I have only seen the Kyoto chapter of the anime, which happens to be only four episodes. Shounen-ai/yaoi if I decide that I want the fic to turn into a Tsuzuki/Hisoka fic. For now I'm not too sure. Tsuzuki wrapped ONLY in a towel... swoons and blushes *^^* WAI~!!

* * *

two

* * *

_The man sat up on the bed with a groan. Suddenly his eyes filled with utmost panic. "Is there anything wrong?" Shiori asked, feeling rather alarmed._

_The man clutched his chocolate brown hair in angst. "I... I... can't remember who I am!"_

_Shiori's huge green eyes widened in surprise. "EH??!!"_

* * *

"Tsuzuki! Where are you?" Hisoka muttered under his breath. He felt like kicking himself, slapping himself, ANYTHING. He should have NEVER let him go off with Muraki by himself. "TSUZUKI!!!!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked.

The man scratched his head, his face full of despair. "I don't know! I can't remember anything! I don't know who I am."

Shiori stared at the beautiful man cover his face in angst. She racked her memory trying to remember his name. That silver-haired guy had said it. She could remember distinctly. _Tsu... Tsuza... Tsuzuki! Aso... Asato! Tsuzuki Asato! _"Tsuzuki Asato!" she yelled out triumphantly.

The man looked up at her. "Tsuzuki Asato...? It sounds awfully familiar."

"I think it's your name!" Shiori bounced up and down in excitement, "see? This silver-haired guy was carrying you somewhere. You asked for my help so I stopped him. He got angry and he left. When he left he said that he'd be back for you, Tsuzuki Asato!"

Tsuzuki's eyes brightened up. "Then we can ask people about me and find out who I am! Maybe we can ask that silver-haired guy!"

"No," Shiori said firmly, as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, "that guy was bad. We have to keep you away from him. Remember? I rescued you from him."

Tsuzuki looked slightly downcast. "I suppose... ne,...? Uh, I don't know your name."

Shiori laughed. "I'm Yuuki Shiori. You can just call me Shiori."

Tsuzuki nodded smiling, "thanks Shiori. Uh... I guess you can call me Asato if you want."

"Sure!" Shiori stood up, "Asato-kun, would you like something to eat? It's late but I can probably find something for you."

Tsuzuki immediately entered his inu-mode. "Hai, hai~!" he sang out his ears twitching happily and his tail wagging. 

A huge sweat drop appeared on Shiori. "I'll see what I can do..." she mumbled.

* * *

"Hmm, are you sure you have no idea where they went?" Tatsumi asked as he pushed his glasses up.

Hisoka shook his head miserably. Where was Tsuzuki? What had Muraki done to him? Watari had called for Tatsumi hoping that he would be able to help them locate Tsuzuki faster. Hisoka wanted to hit himself, hard. He couldn't help feeling responsible for Tsuzuki's disappearance.

Watari shook his long blond curls, a frown set deeply on his face. "It's really weird. No one knows where they have gone. We've checked everywhere possible."

"Do you think Muraki is still with him?" Hisoka asked.

"Most likely. Tsuzuki is probably stuck with Muraki somewhere. The thing is, Tsuzuki is capable of standing up for himself. He could always summon one of his shikigamis for help. I find it hard to believe that he would let himself be captured so easily." Watari scratched his head in annoyance.

"What if..." Hisoka began slowly, "what if... Tsuzuki lost himself. Like he did the last time..." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, frowning.

Watari shrugged, "that's exactly what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Can I have some more please?" Tsuzuki asked, his tail wagging happily. Shiori sweat dropped. This guy was a huge eater! She had managed to find an apple pie in the oven. She had made it yesterday so she could have eaten it with her mother tonight. Tsuzuki had finished the whole pie by himself while she had been changing out of her school uniform.

"There isn't anymore pie," Shiori said with a shrug. "If you're still hungry there is a tub of ice-cream in the freezer. Will that do?" Shiori felt more sweat drops appearing on her forehead as Tsuzuki bounced up and down in joy. She sighed and took out the tub from the freezer. Tsuzuki dug into it like a five-year-old child, with an expression of blissful joy. 

Shiori studied the man carefully. He was beautiful with strong handsome features and a lean, well-built body. His hair was a deep chocolate brown. It fell softly in front of his eyes. Shiori wanted to lean over and touch it. It looked so soft. And his eyes... wow! She had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Purple. It was such an unusual color, so deep with emotion. She could see Tsuzuki's emotions very clearly in his eyes. Like the time he had asked for her help. It had been pleading and desperate. When he had realized that he had lost his memory, it had been full of despair and confusion. Now, sitting in front of her, savoring a humungous tub of double chocolate ice-cream, it was full of happiness and content, innocent like a five-year-old. This guy looked so strong, yet he looked so weak and frail at the same time. She felt a sudden urge to protect him and help him find his memory.

Tsuzuki polished off the last few lick from the tub. He sighed contentedly. He still have room for more food but he didn't want to impose on the girl. He looked up in surprise when he realized that the girl was staring at him. His eyes met hers. He studied her face, pure and innocent full of youth. Her long blond hair hung below her shoulders, her deep emerald green eyes were deeply mesmerized within his purple ones. Green eyes. Somehow it didn't seen too strange. It felt so familiar, so close. Where had he seen eyes like that before?

"Uh, is there anything wrong, Asato-kun?" Shiori asked, cutting into Tsuzuki's thoughts. He jerked up in surprise. Shiori blushed furiously as Tsuzuki searched for something to say.

"Urm... Shiori, are you Japanese?" he blurted out. Shiori raised an eyebrow. Tsuzuki continued carefully, hoping that he hadn't said anything to offend her. "Your coloring. It's quite unusual for Japanese, ne?"

Shiori laughed, easing Tsuzuki in his seat. "I guess not. You're right. I'm mixed. My father is Japanese but my mother is from middle-Europe. She has green eyes like me." Tsuzuki nodded. He shifted his tie uncomfortably. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Would you like you take a bath now?"

Tsuzuki nodded sheepishly, "yeah, that'd be good. But I don't have any clothes."

"Don't worry," Shiori said getting up, "I'll find something for you. I'll just go and run the water now. Come when you're ready."

Tsuzuki nodded as he watched Shiori walk towards the bathroom. Was it his imagination or did she seem slightly subdued?

* * *

Muraki glared as he took a seat next to the window. He was fuming. It was a golden chance that had run down the drain. Damn, why didn't he just kill the girl? He couldn't understand why he had hesitated. He had to admit, that girl had an amazing resemblance to Tsuzuki's sixteen-year-old shinigami partner. But that wasn't a good enough reason why he hadn't killed her off. 

He remembered the girls flashing green eyes as she wrapped her arms around Tsuzuki protectively. Something about her had stopped him from killing her. The next time he saw her, he'd make sure she die. What a wasteful night! He had wasted his potion. He shook his head wistfully. He was curious whether his potion had worked. It was a mind-erasing potion. If his calculations had been correct, Tsuzuki should have lost all memory of what had happened to him and who he was. That would make him very vulnerable to Muraki. Muraki clenched his hand into a fist. He was going to locate Tsuzuki tomorrow as soon as possible before the other shinigamis could find him. And he'd make sure that this time the girl would die.

* * *

Shiori drew a deep breath before entering the room. It was remarkably clean considering the fact that no one had entered it since... She sighed. She didn't like being in here. It brought back too many memories. Whether they be happy, stupid or hilariously funny, they always left her with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and a funny empty feeling in her heart. She picked up a framed photo on the desk. A young man with chocolate brown hair and eyes identical to hers looked up at her with a huge grin. Shiori felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Soushi... her brother. 

She wiped the tears from her cheek as she hurriedly put the picture down. She opened the door of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of blue pajamas. That would do for Tsuzuki. She brought the soft material to her face. It smelt nice and fresh. It smelt like her brother. She collapsed onto the floor, uncontrollable tears flowing down her face. She buried her head in her face and sobbed.

* * *

Tsuzuki dried his hair with a huge fluffy green towel. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked slightly better than before. He felt better as well. 

"Who are you..." he murmured softly to his reflection.

He wrapped a towel around his waist. Shiori was taking awfully long with those clothes.

"Shiori?!" he called out, opening the door slightly. No answer. With a sigh he left the bathroom to look for her. 

Suddenly, Tsuzuki felt his muscles tense. He could hear someone sobbing. In alarm, he ran towards the sound. He stared in surprise when he saw Shiori sobbing on the floor with a pair of sky blue pajamas clutched in her hands. "Shiori," he called carefully. She paused for a second and looked up to face him. Tsuzuki gasped. She looked beautiful. Her huge emerald eyes full of tears. Her hair was disheveled around her little heart-shaped face. 

Shiori looked at Tsuzuki. He was standing there dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. She looked at his eyes which were full of concern. "Asato... kun..." Shiori murmured tears flowing down her face. Before she knew it, Tsuzuki had leaned down next to her. He pulled her close to him, and held her in his strong muscular arms. Shiori buried her face in his bare chest and cried. She cried as hard as she could. Tsuzuki didn't say anything. He just watched and held her, stroking her hair.

* * *

Hisoka stared into the night sky. He had never felt such despair. Tsuzuki had been nowhere to find. 

"Bon, what are you doing?" 

Hisoka turned back. Watari. With a sigh he turned towards the window again. Watari approached him with a worried look on his face. "Bon, you should get some sleep. There isn't anything you can do at the moment. The best thing you can do is get some rest so we can continue searching tomorrow." Watari placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. To his surprise the boy hit it off roughly and stared up at him, his huge green eyes filled with tears.

"What if we're too late?! How can I sit here and sleep while Tsuzuki's out there with... with..." Hisoka burst into sobs. _Tsuzuki, where are you?_ Watari watched him, his eye full of sadness.

At that moment Tatsumi entered the room. Watari looked at him. "Any news?"

Tatsumi nodded. Hisoka immediately looked up. "What? Where's Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi sighed slightly. He didn't know how to break the news to Hisoka. "I have good news and bad news."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "What's the good news?"

"Tsuzuki isn't with Muraki."

Hisoka sighed in relief. "So what's the bad news then?"

Tatsumi paused for a second then answered, "we have no idea where Tsuzuki might be. But we can be sure that he isn't with Muraki."

"How can you be so sure?" Hisoka asked.

"Wakaba and Terazuma have been tracking Muraki down. They found him, but he's alone."

Hisoka frowned. "Then what happened to Tsuzuki?"

Tatsumi shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks like he's out of immediate danger. We'll keep an eye on Muraki. He may lead us to where Tsuzuki is. For now, we just have to be thankful that Tsuzuki isn't anywhere near Muraki."

"I guess..." Hisoka murmured.

* * *

Tsuzuki ruffled Shiori's head. "Feeling better?" he asked smiling kindly. Shiori nodded staring up at him. She had been crying for ages and her eyes felt really puffy. She suddenly noticed that Tsuzuki wasn't dressed. She turned into a tomato and turned around and faced the wall. She held out the pajamas to him.

Tsuzuki stared at the clothes in surprised when he too realized that all he had was a towel around his waist. Blushing he took the clothes. "Thanks."

"Don't worry," Shiori muttered, "urm... the underwear is probably in the bottom drawer. I'll go out so you can change. Urm, I'll just fix us some cocoa."

Tsuzuki nodded in delight when he heard the word cocoa. "Make mine nice and SWEET!" he called as Shiori left the room. Shiori shook her head in amusement. Honestly, she had never met an adult like Tsuzuki before.

* * *

"Yum! Can I have more?" Tsuzuki asked his eyes shining brightly. Shiori shrugged and made him another cup of cocoa. After five minutes of silence and drinking Tsuzuki asked carefully, "so... uh, why were you crying?" Shiori flinched in her seat. "It's okay," Tsuzuki added on hurriedly, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Shiori shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind telling you. My brother, his name's Yuuki Soushi. He died three months ago. And when I went to get his stuff... I guess I kind of broke down."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be wearing this."

Shiori shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault." Tsuzuki nodded still feeling guilty. Shiori changed the subject, "so, can you remember anything now?"

Tsuzuki shook his head miserably. "I've been thinking so hard but my mind is a total blank. Every time I try to remember, my head hurts like hell."

"Then don't think about it," Shiori said, "just let it come by itself. I'm sure you'll remember. Meanwhile, you can stay here. I live with oka-san. She's not home yet. I think she's arriving tomorrow, since she didn't come today.""

Tsuzuki nodded. "Thank you. Uh, it's really late. Don't you have to go to bed? I mean if you want to go to school tomorrow..."

Shiori glanced at the clock. It was long past twelve. She got up from her seat. "You're right. I'm going to bed now. It's going to be hell waking up tomorrow. Anyway, you can sleep in my brother's room."

"Thank you."

"It's okay. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

* * *

**AN:** Not a very eventful chapter. Sorry if it was boring but I need to spend some time developing Shiori's character. Think female version of Hisoka. ^^ Heh! Tsuzuki with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Swoon~! Sugoi~!!!! I'm at a loss about how to continue... I suppose Shiori could always take Tsuzuki to school with her, ne? Then we'll see what happens. It could turn quite interesting. Please review!! I LOVE reviews. Reviews make me happy! Ah... how I long to lose myself in those pretty Amethyst eyes... ^^

**Lady Jam:** I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you~!

**White Crescent:** Hmm... yay! You like Shiori!! ^^ Muraki/Tsuzuki is very fun to write. I might have to write more scenes with the two of them together, ne?? Tsuzuki is just sooo hot~!!!

Click on that button and REVIEW~!!!!


	3. three

**Emerald eyes**

**AN:** I really enjoy writing Tsuzuki, Hisoka and the others (even though I may not be very accurate – hey, I'm learning as I go along!) and I'm starting to enjoy writing Shiori as well. She's quite complicated in some ways, probably because she was a very neglected child. I was going to make her a female version of Hisoka but now, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. lol... The story is writing itself. Anyway, I wish Muraki was just as fun to write. He's such a hard character to portray! Oh well, on with the fic~!!

**Disclaimers:**

Shiori: Hello, how much is it to buy Yami no Matsuei?

Guy: $#@#%0000000000000000000...

Shiori: ... *sweatdrops*

Now you know why YnM doesn't belong to me... damn!

**Warnings:** Look out for Tsuzuki/Shiori moments. But if things go as I intend to (which isn't very often), it's going to end up Tsusoka. One way or other, someone is going to end up with a broken heart. ^^

* * *

three

* * *

"It's very hard to tell where Tsuzuki is," Tatsumi said with a grim expression, "I doubt even Muraki knows."

Hisoka banged his fists on the table, standing up in anger. "How the hell can that be possible?! He went off with Muraki. What if..."

Watari gently pulled Hisoka down. "Bon, sit and relax. We'll find Tsuzuki." Hisoka tried to breathe. He suddenly stood up and walked away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Out." Hisoka muttered quietly as he left.

* * *

"Eh?!!!" Shiori sat up in bed. The sun streamed through her window. She leaped out of her bed and ran out into the living room. She ran into the kitchen. Tsuzuki stood in front of the stove making scrambled eggs. When he saw her he smiled, "Ohayo."

"What time is it?" Shiori asked panicking. 

"Ten something, I think," Tsuzuki said bringing a finger to his head. 

"NO WAY!!!" Shiori muttered as she hurried about, "I'm late!!" 

In record time, she washed herself, got dressed and got ready for school. Tsuzuki watched her run around with an amused expression. "Would you like breakfast?" he asked.

"Asato-kun! I'm like more than three hours late for school!" Shiori said, "I don't have time for breakfast!" 

Tsuzuki's face fell, "okay... uh, sorry."

Shiori sighed. She didn't have time for this. "Asato-kun, it's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's not your fault."

Tsuzuki's face broke out into a smile. "Then, you'll have breakfast?"

Shiori shrugged. What difference would it make? She was late already. "Fine." Tsuzuki positively beamed as he set the table. Shiori sat the scowled. This wasn't her day.

"Well, then help yourself," Tsuzuki offered. 

Shiori looked at the food. Light fluffy scrambled eggs, the toast was a crispy golden brown. She realized that she was feeling very hungry. She loaded her plate with some scrambled eggs. She took a bite and winced. What was this? Trying her best not to spit it out, she barely swallowed it. She stared at Tsuzuki who was eating the eggs with a happy smile on his face. "Urm... Asato-kun?" she asked carefully, "how much sugar did you exactly put in the eggs?"

Tsuzuki shrugged, "why? Isn't it sweet enough?" He took a slice of toast and loaded it with a ton of sweet strawberry jam.

Shiori sweat dropped. This guy was really... something. She didn't want to think what. She shook her head in exasperation. "Never mind. I'm going to school." She grabbed a piece of toast. "See you later."

"But you didn't finish breakfast..." Tsuzuki stared.

"You finish it for me, okay?" Shiori said, as she made her way out of the door. She took a bite from the toast and winced. She popped the remaining piece into the bin before running towards school.

* * *

Tsuzuki finished breakfast and cleared the table. He was about sit down and watch something on TV when his eyes went to a small package on the table. Shiori's lunch! He had prepared it for her this morning. She must have forgotten it. Tsuzuki got up from the couch and picked up the package. Now, which school did Shiori go to?

* * *

Hisoka kicked a pebble. He had come down to earth. He figured Tatsumi and Watari wouldn't mind too much. He was hoping to look for Tsuzuki. He was looking down when someone bumped into him.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" the girl yelled in surprise.

Hisoka looked up with a scowl. When his eyes met the girl's they widened in surprise. The girl's eyes too, reflected his surprise. The girl looked eerily like him, with huge green eyes and blond hair. The only difference was that the girl's hair was longer and that she was... a girl.

Shiori blinked. This guy looked a lot like her. He had the same delicate features and porcelain complexion. "Uh..." she began.

"It's okay," Hisoka muttered quickly, "it wasn't your fault. I should have been paying attention too."

Shiori nodded in relief. "Yeah. Thanks. I guess bye, then." Hisoka nodded and Shiori ran in the other direction. What had that been about? Something caught Hisoka's eye. A notebook. He read the name inside, "Yuuki Shiori, Class 2-I, Shobun High." He scowled. Now he'd have to go return it. 

* * *

Shobun High School. Tsuzuki had found one of Shiori's textbooks lying around the house. He whistled cheerfully as he carried Shiori's lunch in his hand. There was one problem though. He wasn't exactly sure where this school was. He looked around not knowing where to go. He saw a kind looking man standing at the bus stop. He ran up to him and asked, "excuse me. Can you tell me where Shobun High is?"

* * *

Hisoka walked towards the bus stop, hoping that someone could tell him where Shobun High was. He froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Can you tell me where Shobun High is?"

Tsuzuki? Hisoka raised his head. He saw a tall man with chocolate brown hair. It was Tsuzuki! He was about to call him when someone knocked him over from the back. "Hey! What are you doing?!" A five-year-old child stared up at him, his eyes watering. Hisoka sighed. "It's okay. Be careful next time." He turned away to call the Tsuzuki-look-alike. Damn! He was gone. 

Hisoka groaned when he remembered what the man had asked. He was going to Shobun High to. Hisoka grabbed the nearest person to him and asked in a urgent voice. "Where is Shobun High?"

* * *

Shiori twirled her hair in her finger. It was break time and her friends were asking her why she had been late. Fortunately for her, since it had been the first time she was late, she had managed to get off with just a warning. Shiori shrugged. "Hey, I can be late once in a while too, you know. I had a tiring night."

Her friend Maki joked, "what were you doing? Maybe you were out with a tall, dark and handsome guy?"

Shiori smiled faintly as she remembered Tsuzuki. She grinned mischievously, "you never know." Everyone laughed. Suddenly, everyone's head turned towards the door, where a tall, handsome man with chocolate brown hair entered. Shiori went pale. What was he doing here?

Tsuzuki scanned the classroom. When he saw Shiori he waved with a smile, "Shiori!"

Shiori's friends stared in surprise. Shiori felt like hiding under the table. She got up and dragged Tsuzuki out of the classroom, blushing furiously.

* * *

Hisoka stood outside the door of a classroom. This was it. He scowled to himself as a couple of girls passed by him giggling. He ran a hand through his hair and entered the classroom. He stood awkwardly as all eyes in the classroom were laid upon him. He blushed before asking. "Urm... do you know where Yuuki-san is?"

Maki stared in surprise. Wow! What had happened to Shiori last night? Firstly, she was late for school, then, a tall, handsome guy comes to see her. Now there was another incredibly good-looking guy asking for her. She couldn't help noticing how similar the guy looked to Shiori. She said, "you just missed her. She went out with a friend."

Hisoka shrugged. He passed Maki Shiori's notebook. "Could you please return this to her?"

Maki nodded as she received the notebook. "Who should I say it's from?"

"It doesn't matter," Hisoka muttered. He turned to leave. Maki stared at him feeling confused. What was going on with Shiori anyway?

* * *

"Why did you come here?" Shiori asked. She had dragged Tsuzuki out into the courtyard, where they could talk privately. A passerby eyed them strangely and Shiori glared back at them.

"Are you mad, Shiori?" Tsuzuki asked in an apologetic voice. Shiori was about to give him a piece of her mind when she caught his apologetic look. Her heart softened. She shook her head slowly.

"No... it was just very unexpected. You didn't have to come."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't have much to do and I didn't want you to starve. So I made you lunch. But you forgot it. So I..." 

Shiori stared at Tsuzuki, her mouth slightly open, as he babbled on. Was this guy for real? He seemed so caring. And sweet. Shiori felt it hard to imagine why someone like Tsuzuki would care about her. Be thankful towards her for saving him and giving him a home, yes, but caring about her? It was a weird feeling. No one had ever cared for her in her life, except maybe her brother.

"... so I asked someone where Shobun High was and he told me. So I'm here now." Tsuzuki finished. 

Shiori nodded as she took the lunch box from Tsuzuki. She grimaced wondering how much sugar he had put in it this time. She sighed. What could she say? After all he did come all the way here because he didn't want her to starve. "Ne, Asato-kun. Do you want to meet me after school and go to the cake shop nearby? They have really nice kasutera there." 

Shiori slowly felt the sweatdrop appear on the back of her head as Tsuzuki's eyes began sparkling.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked his eyes sparkling more and more.

"Uh... yeah," Shiori replied quickly, "so I'll see you after school, yeah?"

Tsuzuki nodded happily has he bounded down the lane. "Yeah~! See you after school Shiori-chan~!!!"

Shiori watched as Tsuzuki bounded off happily. Honestly, she had never seen a adult that was so not adult-like. She smiled softly to herself and turned to go back to her classroom when she bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai!" she exclaimed, "are you alright?"

Hisoka slowly rubbed his head, "yeah... I'm..." Hisoka's words trailed off and his eyes widened when he saw who he had bumped into. 

Shiori too stared at Hisoka in surprise. What was he doing here?

Hisoka muttered, "it's alright, Yuuki-san."

"EH?" Shiori exclaimed in surprise, "how did you know what my name is??"

Hisoka shrugged. "You dropped a notebook when you bumped into me this morning. I just came by to drop it off."

"Oh..." light dawned onto Shiori's face. She smiled, "thank you... uh... I still don't know what your name is."

"It doesn't really matter does it? Now that you got your book back, there is no reason for me to see you anymore," Hisoka replied coldly as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Shiori said, with a hurt expression on her face, "I just wanted to thank you for bringing back my notebook. Most people would have just ignored it. Did I offend you or something?"

"No, I'm sorry," Hisoka apologized as he faced Shiori, "I'm just having a really bad day. I apologize. I'm Kurosaki Hisoka."

"Eh... Kurosaki-kun, nice to meet you. Anyway, I really feel as though I need to thank you somehow."

"There's no need..."

"Wait!" Shiori cut in suddenly startling Hisoka, "why don't you join me and my friend today? We are going to the cake shop nearby to have kasutera after school."

Kasutera... cake shop... Those things reminded Hisoka painfully of Tsuzuki. Who knows? He might even be able to bump into Tsuzuki there. After all, that would be the first place Tsuzuki would go if he had been lost. With a bitter smile he nodded. 

"Sure. Why not? What time does your school finish?"

* * *

Muraki watched silently from the shadows as Tsuzuki walked past looking very happy for some reason.

"Tsuzuki-san... I promise. You'll be mine very soon..."

* * *

"Watari, have you found out anything?" Tatsumi asked as he barged into the room.

Watari shook his head slowly. "I don't understand. If Tsuzuki isn't with Muraki, why isn't he coming back here? Could Muraki have hidden him somewhere so secret even we can locate it?"

Tatsumi frowned. If anything happened to Tsuzuki, he'd just... 

"Muraki isn't stupid you know, in fact he's just the opposite," Watari continued, "the thing is, wouldn't he have realized by now whether we are keeping an eye on him or not? What if he's just leading us around a wild-goose-chase?"

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, his eyes glistening dangerously. The shadow master of Juuohcho was indeed very scary, especially when he was angry and worried.

"Of course," Watari added on hurriedly, "I don't see how Muraki can do anything to Tsuzuki while we are keeping an eye on him unless there are two Murakis."

Tatsumi's eyes widened, "two Murakis?"

"Uh... Tatsumi... you know I was joking... right?" Watari said nervously when he saw how serious Tatsumi's expression was.

"No..." Tatsumi said slowly, "you might have a point... I wouldn't put anything past Muraki."

"Tatsumi..."

* * *

Tsuzuki and Shiori sat at a table in the little cake shop. 

"Shiori~" Tsuzuki wailed, "why can't we order something to eat while we wait~"

"Let's just wait a little longer, okay? He'll probably get here soon," Shiori said, "you are very impatient Asato-kun. After all we just sat down."

"But I want to eat KA-SU-TE-RA~!!!"

Shiori sighed. She hoped Kurosaki-kun would get here soon. Who knows what Tsuzuki would do when he got really hungry?

* * *

**AN:** This chapter took a LONG time to get to you, ne? I have this fic and all my other fics posted onto my website http:// www. sakiseden. bravehost .com Go check it out yeah? (minus all the spaces of course ^^) And yes... I KNOW I'm spamming... -_-;;; Anyway, review onnegaishimasu~! 


End file.
